The Collection
by xpiester333x
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots mostly based on prompts on Tumblr. Ratings vary.
1. Chapter 1

___ **xhelloxbeautifullx on Tumblr:** _Zosan prompt ^.^ Zoro telling Sanji he loves him during a dangerous storm

_1,087 words  
Rated T for language_

* * *

The wind howled across the opening of their cave, tearing across the landscape, ripping off tree branches and sending debris flying through the air.

It had been a mistake to go out with Zoro for supplies. After all, the bastard couldn't walk ten steps without getting lost, and the moment Sanji had taken his eyes off of him he'd disappeared.

At the time however, the marimo had been so insistent. He volunteered himself, claiming he'd had business in town and swearing it didn't involve booze. That alone roused Sanji's curiosity enough to accept the swordsman's invitation, and the extra muscle to carry goods was a definite bonus.

Of course, they weren't half through their shopping trip before Sanji noticed Zoro was no longer obediently following behind him. He managed to catch sight of Zoro just before the green-haired idiot disappeared into the crowd of people, and followed hastily.

Zoro led them out of town, and through the surrounding forest that climbed a slope up the sides of a mountain. He was always too far ahead, appearing somewhere in the distance just long enough for Sanji to alter his direction before disappearing into the scenery again. Damn that marimo hair of his.

Sanji's annoyance doubled when the rain started. Of all times to be on a wilderness trek searching for the shitty national treasure, and increasingly heavy rainstorm was not his ideal. It didn't help when the winds began to pick up, gusts strong enough to topple Sanji's balance, whipped around the trunks of the trees and caught Sanji off guard.

He'd lost sight of the marimo when the rain had started, and now that the storm was raging on in full force, Sanji decided it was probably best to give up his hunt and find shelter. The wind was beginning to make the trees sway and bend in obscene angles. The litter of small branches and twigs that were dislodged in the motion whipped against his body, leaving stinging lashes in their wake. Any longer out in this weather - and he risked serious injury.

Of course, Zoro was probably okay. By now he had probably wandered back down the mountain and found the nearest bar to hole up in. Sanji, on the other hand, would be making due in a small cave he'd just found.

It was too dark to see much beyond the mouth of the small cave, but it wasn't large enough to host anything problematic for Sanji, so he stepped in easily. It would certainly suit his needs until the weather began to let up a bit.

"Cook?" a voice echoed from within.

The speaker was hidden among the shadows, but Sanji didn't need to see the person to know who it was.

"There you are, Shitty marimo," he growled. "I thought you'd have crawled your way back to a bar by now."

Zoro emerged into view. "Uh, no," he replied with a frown. "I got stuck in the storm."

"At least you have to suffer the same fate as me, you bastard," Sanji grumbled. "It makes me feel better to know that at least you have to suffer the same consequences for your actions as I do."

"What actions?" Zoro frowned in confusion.

In his defense, Sanji had had enough. He was soaked to the bone, his suit clinging to him uncomfortably, and the chilled air was causing him to shiver. His arms were littered with small scratches from the blowing debris outside. And all of this because he'd been hunting down an idiot who couldn't avoid getting lost and attracted trouble even in the most innocent situations.

So when he launched a kick as Zoro's head, he'd felt himself well justified.

Zoro dodged just in the nick of time. "What the hell, Cook!"

"You shitty marimo!" Sanji bellowed. "I could have been done already if you hadn't-" the rest of his rant was cut off by another swing of his leg. "Why did you even come!"

"I needed to talk to you!" Zoro managed to shout before Sanji could throw his body backwards in an attempt to kick up at Zoro's chin with more force.

Sanji recovered his balance as quickly as Zoro did. "What on earth could you need to talk to me about that required you to get us lost on a mountain in the middle of a hurricane?!"

Zoro didn't answer, he was too preoccupied with avoiding Sanji's incoming attacks. He was steadily moving in closer, and Sanji moved back to maintain their distance. It was working well in his favor until his back slammed into the rocky surface of the cave wall.

The hit momentarily winded him, and it bought Zoro just enough time. He locked Sanji's outstretched leg in a firm hold and pinned the slighter man bodily to the wall.

Sanji panted, attempting to catch his breath after the hit. Zoro had him now. Unless Sanji could get creative with his remaining free leg, he was trapped.

"Good, now you can listen to me," Zoro was panting as well, the exertion of dodging the cook's attacks having caught up to him.

"Shut up," Sanji spat venomously, but Zoro paid him no heed.

"I love you, Shit-cook."

It came out in one swift breath, so fast Sanji couldn't make sense of it.

"What?"

"I love you," Zoro repeated before adding, "Shit-cook," again for good measure.

Sanji's eyes widened in disbelief, because there was no way those words had just come from Roronoa Zoro's lips.

Those very, very attractive lips…

A sudden bolt of lightning nearly blinded them with a flash of light, followed by a crack of thunder so loud it shook the earth. It distracted them both for a moment, as they turned to watch the storm worsen further.

"It's getting bad out there," Sanji frowned, watching the rain pour with some concern.

"Yeah…" Zoro trailed off.

Deciding to make the most of the cook's current distraction, Zoro sealed his lips over the blond's in a tender kiss.

He was elated when Sanji didn't push him away and ecstatic when the cook kissed him back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Based on **becausethereisonepiece's** headcanon - I have this AU headcanon that Sanji would take Zoro to really loud and long pop concerts because he can't get anyone else to go with him to see people like Britney Spears or Maroon 5 or something idk. And Zoro would bitch and moan the entire drive there but then when they actually get to the concert and sees how much Sanji is actually enjoying himself and how he gets all adorable and excited over some dumb female singer. And maybe Zoro would get all blushy and feel like all the terrible pop music was worth it._

_(Also, Baby 5 as the pop star is inspired by 'Love Me Dead'.)_

_1,500 words  
Rated K_

* * *

Here he was again. How he got here, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that when his boyfriend turned those pleading blue eyes onto him he was powerless to say no. That didn't mean he was happy about it, he couldn't even fake it that well. He folded his arms across his chest and sank lower in his seat, scowling out the window.

"Don't look like that," Sanji chided. "It's not that bad."

Zoro didn't bother responding to that. He let his silence speak for him, it was that bad actually. When he'd started dating Sanji, it was a surprise that the suave and sophisticated blond enjoyed loud and obnoxious pop music. Zoro had thought he was kidding the first time he'd changed the radio station in Zoro's truck to one of the top hit stations. He thought it was a cruel prank when Sanji set that station to Zoro's favorites.

He'd thought about breaking up with the blond when the other man actually started singing the garbage that filtered through the speakers of Zoro's truck. He had nearly killed them when he turned to face Sanji, slack jawed and ignoring the road completely for a moment. At least Sanji had to stop singing to yell at him about almost hitting a semi. It had almost been worth it. The sounds of Sanji's angry shouting had drowned out the god awful noise of the radio for at least an hour.

Still, breaking up with someone for their music choices seemed a little stupid, especially when Sanji was absolutely perfect in every other regard. Zoro had never, and probably would never again, find someone who could match him quite like Sanji did. They were so different, almost complete opposites in a lot of ways, but Sanji easily filled the gaps in Zoro's life. All of his weaknesses and negative traits, Sanji made up for. Likewise, Zoro filled in for Sanji's, and together they were really unstoppable. No, Sanji was perfect, and it didn't matter what his taste in music was.

The first time Sanji had dragged Zoro to a concert, Zoro had been sort of sympathetic. The poor guy had been so excited, raving for weeks about how great this performer was and how he hoped he would get to meet them. It had actually annoyed Zoro to death at the time, but he put up with it because Sanji had been so ecstatic.

When the blond visited him the week before the concert with something close to tears in his eyes, Zoro had been more than a little concerned. It turned out the friend from work that Sanji was supposed to go with had backed out at the last second. He'd been so distraught; Zoro had honestly never seen the blond so upset before. His volunteer to go with Sanji had left his mouth before he had even thought about what he was doing.

And that was the first time Sanji had ever dragged Zoro to a pop concert. It wouldn't be the last either. Each and every time his boyfriend bought concert tickets, something happened and Zoro ended up filling in. By the third one Zoro had already had more than enough, but every time he saw the crestfallen look on Sanji's face he quickly agreed. His own misery had obviously taken a back seat to Sanji's.

"Why couldn't Nami go with you?" Zoro asked irritably. He was pretty sure he had asked this before. And he was sure he'd probably ask it at least once more before they arrived. The redhead had been just excited about this stupid concert as Sanji had, but had to cancel at the last minute.

"She wasn't feeling good, poor angel. I feel so sorry for her." Sanji replied, though his tone didn't sound very sympathetic. It was rare for Sanji to sound so unconcerned for a woman, but really nothing could stand between the maniac pop fan and his concerts.

Zoro grunted in acknowledgement and returned to glaring out the window. They were almost there, Sanji was exiting the freeway now, and Zoro could feel a sense of foreboding as they turned off the exit and headed into the city. The traffic grew thick around them, and Zoro was glad that at least Sanji didn't dress himself up with memorabilia the way many of these concert goers apparently did. He could see them through the window, and he decided to direct his attention to the dashboard of the car for the remainder of the drive.

The banner over the entrance of the venue read "BABY 5 LIVE IN CONCERT OCT 16" and was obnoxiously pink. Likewise, the crowd that had lined up below it for entry were mostly sporting the same blinding color in their clothing. Zoro could feel a headache building at the sight of so much pink, and he opted to shut his eyes until Sanji nudged him to move up in the line.

Sanji presented their tickets to an irritable looking woman, who looked them over and scanned a bar code on the bottom of them both before handing them back to Sanji. Sanji thanked her with a charming smile that was wasted on the woman. She returned it with a roll of her eyes and ushered the next people in line forward.

"We made it in time!" Sanji cried happily as they took their seats.

Zoro wanted to grumble about how that just meant they'd actually have to see the whole thing and be here that much longer, but the look on his boyfriend's face stopped him. Sanji was beaming at him and practically bouncing in his seat with excitement. Zoro could see his legs twitching in anticipation, and his long fingers were drumming impatiently against his thigh.

Well, Zoro could probably keep quiet and let the blond enjoy his evening. Maybe he'd even try to enjoy the show. It may not have been his type of music, but usually the performers put on a pretty good act anyway. He was just starting to get used to the idea when Baby 5 stepped out on stage and the crowd went wild. The screaming was so loud Zoro thought his ear drums would give out. He really needed to start bringing ear plugs to these things.

"Oh! Look, Zoro!" The blond cried. "Isn't she gorgeous? She's got to be the most beautiful woman in the whole world!"

Zoro didn't bother pointing out that Sanji said the same thing about the Jewelry Bonney when they'd seen her in concert last month, or that he'd said that about Robin last week, and Nami not five hours ago. Instead he made a noncommittal noise that was lost under the shrieking of the crowd anyway. It wasn't like the blond was really looking for an answer anyway; he was too busy craning his head around a flurry of waving arms, trying to get a better glimpse at the singer on stage.

She was making some kind of opening speech, a "Thank you for coming" and "I love insert-city-here so much", the same spiel Zoro had heard out of the mouths of countless performers. Zoro glanced sideways as Sanji. His boyfriend was practically hanging on every word the woman was saying. His eyes were sparkling, true joy shining in those blue eyes. He was smiling still, a broad grin stretched permanently across his face as the opening riffs of the first song began to place. Sanji cheered along with the crowd, bouncing up and down slightly with the beat. He was the picture of excitement, and Zoro couldn't help but chuckle.

Sanji noticed Zoro watching him. He turned to look at him with some concern, as if wondering why Zoro would be looking at him and not watching Baby 5's every move on stage.

"What is it?" Sanji asked, though his voice was lost under the bass that rolled through the speakers and reverberated in Zoro's chest.

Zoro shook his head. He leaned closer, there was no way the blond could hear him if he didn't. His nose brushed soft strands of golden hair as he spoke into his boyfriend's ear.

"You are so fucking cute," Zoro told him.

Sanji pulled back, just far enough to look Zoro in the eye. His face was flushed red and Zoro couldn't help but feel somewhat proud of himself.

"W-what?" The blond spluttered.

"You heard me," Zoro laughed. He planted a quick kiss on Sanji's lips. The blond didn't react, he just continued to survey Zoro with the same shocked expression. "Now enjoy the show."

After a few more moments of stunned silence, the blond finally did as he was told, turning back to face the stage and cheering as the first song came to an end. Zoro leaned back his seat, stretching himself out as much as possible. From this angle he could see Sanji clearly, nearly on the edge of his chair in excitement. Well, maybe Zoro could get used to these pop concerts.


	3. Chapter 3

_A gift for **Kumiko Hasegawa** because she's great and her fics are great and she deserved it._

_567 word  
Rated M_

* * *

Pressure mounted, the feeling of stemming from his groin caused his limbs to stiffen. They were useless to him, beyond his control as he hurtled to the top of that ultimate peak, ready to spill over to the other side.

And then all at once it stopped.

"God damn it, Zoro," Sanji snapped. He tried to sound menacing, but his voice came out as more of a whine; broken and needy.

Zoro chuckled. "How many times is that, Cook?"

"You're a fucking bastard," Sanji cursed him breathlessly as Zoro drug curious fingers up his bare thighs. He was too sensitive, every touch Zoro made against his skin tingled and fed the high of arousal he was drowning in.

"That's not the answer I was looking for," Zoro smirked, trailing a finger up Sanji's needy arousal.

Sanji's cock leapt in response, seeking out more contact, and Sanji couldn't stop the whimper that spilled from his lips.

"How many times," Zoro continued, his fingers dragging lightly over the head of Sanji's cock before trailing back down the shaft. "Have you come close to coming?"

Sanji struggled against his binds, trying desperately to will Zoro into touching him more. The teasing, light touches were killing him.

Zoro's hand withdrew entirely, and Sanji cried out at the loss.

"How many times, Sanji?" Zoro repeated, his voice stern and serious.

"I don't know!" Sanji cried in frustration, struggling to free even one arm, just to be able to touch himself. He was so wet, precome leaking from his cock with every touch Zoro supplied. He couldn't remember ever being so aroused, so _desperate_ in his entire life. He needed to come, or he might go mad from it.

Zoro's fingers returned, resuming their previous light, almost nonexistent touches, but they felt _too_ good against Sanji's heated skin. His head tipped backwards, his brow scrunched in concentration as he focused on the feeling.

"More than once, wasn't it?" Zoro asked. He sounded too composed, too conversational for the current train wreck Sanji's mind had become.

"Yes," Sanji gasped as Zoro's fingers wrapped gently around him, still working his heated arousal in a loose grip.

"More than twice too, yes?"

"Ah! Yes!" Sanji moaned. Zoro's hand tightened it's grip, just slightly, and his pace picked up.

"Three times?" Zoro wondered.

"More," Sanji whimpered. It was both an answer and a plea as Zoro's hand gripped him; he was so, so close. He could feel the uncontrollable trembling in his hips and thighs. He could feel the way his body jerked and twitched against his will. And most importantly, he could feel that building heat; burning hotter and rushing faster through his blood stream than it had before.

"Please…Zoro. Ah! Just…please…please!" He begged, his voice breaking with every desperate breath. He was right there, the edge of the cliff rushing forward to meet him. He was going to come harder than he'd ever come before, he could feel it and, _god_, he needed it.

"I-I'm…" Sanji uttered, feeling the end rushing near.

…and then nothing.

"Fuck you, Zoro!" Sanji practically screamed, pitching a fit that drowned out the laughter of the green haired man.

"Yeah," Zoro managed between chuckles. "That's five, should we go for six?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**anonymous asked:** You're taking prompts? Why didn't I know? Eh... Would it be possible that you write a fanfic in which Sanji is the Slenderman? Dunno what the plot would be. But it'd be awesome if you tried. If you want, that is. Please?_

_372 words  
Rated...T?_

* * *

That feeling that he was being watched was haunting Zoro again. He peered around, looking over his shoulder and surveying the surrounding area. There was nothing there though, unless you counted some trees and a drinking fountain.

This was getting ridiculous. Zoro shrugged further into his coat in frustration. It wasn't the first time Zoro had felt this feeling of being watched. It was a near constant feeling these days; even at night he would lie awake for hours, afraid to close his eyes in case his stalker decided to make his move.

A rustle of leaves startled Zoro from his grumpy thoughts, and he twisted to face the noise. A squirrel made its way down the trunk of a tree and across the ground before disappearing from view again.

This was getting ridiculous.

Zoro made it to the safety of his home and slammed the door securely behind him, pressing his back against it. He was going crazy, he was sure of it. With a relieved sigh, Zoro turned to turn the lock, just to be safe, and let out a startled yelp.

There, on his porch, stood a figure, too tall to be normal, with long, slender legs, and a slim figure. The person was dressed nicely in a freshly pressed suit and a blue pinstriped shirt. His face was a blank white canvas save for the one distinctive eyebrow shape that curled at the end and a mop of blond hair fell onto his "face".

Zoro yelped again, falling away from the door as the figure moved when he did, following his every movement with none existent eyes.

Using every last ounce of his courage, Zoro threw himself at the door, twisting the deadbolt lock into place before running for his room, hoping to hide away long enough to call the police.

The startled teen fled the room, disappearing from the windows view. Not that that was going to do him any good. If the figure had a face, he would have been smirking. As it was his only distinct feature, the one curled eyebrow twitched in happiness as he moved through the door like it was water rather than solid wood and set off to pursue his prey.


	5. Chapter 5

_**anonymous asked:** How about some fluff? Sanji, Zoro, and zoro's frown lines? :D_

_311 words  
Rated K+_

* * *

It was the first time Sanji had ever really looked at Zoro. Of course he'd looked at the moss-headed swordsman before, but he'd never really looked at him, not like this. Not in a way so in depth that he'd taken special notice of the texture of Zoro's skin or the way his eyes shined when he was rising to meet some sort of challenge.

And never before had Sanji noticed those wrinkles on Zoro's brow and the corner of his lips.

They were obvious frown lines, and it was no wonder with the way the swordsman was constantly scowling. Still, Sanji hadn't noticed that they'd gotten so deep. Zoro was a young man, after all, and he looked much older when you took his appearance in the way Sanji currently was.

"What are you staring at, Shit-cook?" Zoro's frown deepened, and he peaked one eye open, fixing Sanji with a look that suggested he'd caught the cook doing something wrong.

Sanji didn't look flustered or get huffy the way Zoro had expected him to. Instead, he knelt down, setting the tray of prepared snacks aside momentarily. Zoro watched with wide, cautious eyes as Sanji came closer, one hand resting on his shoulder and the other supporting him between them.

Zoro knew what was happening a split second before Sanji's soft lips pressed against his. Zoro was powerless against his desire to return the kiss, meeting the cook's lips with a kiss of his own.

They pulled away, Sanji slightly out of breath and panting slightly as Zoro watched him with a mixture of surprise, confusion, and barely concealed want.

"Smile more, Marimo," Sanji said softly, tracing his fingers along one of those deepened lines before turning away, picking up the tray of snacks once again, and disappearing.

From now on, he would do whatever it took to make Zoro smile.


	6. Chapter 6

_**candy-of-doom asked:** ZoSan. Sanji is having a quarrel with Zoro while standing in a queue for Heaven. They've met each other a few minutes ago, when they were trying to get out of a burning bus and successfully blocked each other's way out._

_989 words  
Rated T_

* * *

The last things Sanji remembered were heat and a burning feeling in his chest that felt as though he were drowning in fire. No matter how hard he pulled for air, only searing pain and panic coursed through his body.

He was painless now, even the sore feet he usually had after a day at the restaurant were blissfully pain free. He felt lighter, as if his daily worries and problems had slipped away. It was a pleasant feeling, and he felt no pressing need to open his eyes and end his peaceful moment.

"Oi, Curly-brow, wake up and get moving, you're holding up the line."

That voice snapped Sanji to alertness in a flash. It ignited an instant feeling of rage in Sanji's system, and his eyes shot open to properly glare at the speaker.

It was blindingly light, but Sanji's eyes didn't sting or water at the sudden change in brightness as they usually would. Instead he was free to take in his strange surroundings.

The landscape seemed to shift, changing form constantly. It never settled into one shape long enough to make out its exact shape or texture before changing again. It was a confusing process that would have hurt his head had been in a normal, not so pain free state.

He looked around some more for some other clue to his whereabouts. It seemed there were other people here, lined up in front of him in a loose and scattered line. While he could see them well enough to identify them as people, any attempt to pick out distinguishing features about them was impossible as they seemed to be made of the same stuff as the landscape. He followed their trail up to the only solid and recognizable object in the visible area; a towering archway made of something opalescent and white.

"Would you move already?"

Scratch that, there was a second identifiable object in the area, but the large archway was far more attractive than the annoying green-haired bastard behind him.

"What did you say to me, moss for brains?" Sanji scowled.

This bastard had been the source of all of Sanji's problems today. Okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly this is idiot's fault that the bus ended up in that accident. In fact, Sanji wasn't entirely sure what had caused it. There wasn't much time to figure it out after he'd righted himself in the tipped over wreckage and discovered there was a fire raging far too close to the bus' fuel system.

It was fortunate that there were very few people riding the bus at the time of the crash. It was even more fortunate that the bus had landed in such a way that they were still able to make use of the main doors.

Those that had recovered quickly after the crash made their way towards their only means of escape, while Sanji stayed behind in an attempt to rouse those that had been knocked unconscious or were injured at the time of the crash. Those he failed to rouse he hauled to the front of the bus and, with the help of a few volunteers, managed to get them to safety.

He was not the only one doing this. It seemed another passenger had the same sense of obligation as Sanji felt towards the injured. Sanji was more than glad for the help though, as the bus continued to burn and smoke grew thicker in the small area.

The last man handed out, Sanji did one final check of the bus before deciding to escape to safety himself.

"Are there any more?" the stranger that had been helping him asked. He was waiting by the exit, obviously ready to leave as well, but staying in case he was needed. He was a young guy around Sanji's age, with algae green hair and a permanent scowl on his face, but at the time Sanji was more than thankful for the man.

"No, that was the last one," Sanji replied, joining the stranger at the exit. "Ready to go?"

The strange man nodded and reached for the open doorway, ready to heave himself out and into the open, clean air beyond.

Unfortunately, Sanji had the same idea at the same time, and their bodies tangled and collided in midair, sending them both crashing back down.

"What the hell?" Sanji voiced in irritation.

"That's what I wasn't to ask," the man snapped. "I saved way more people than you, I deserve to get out of here first!"

"This wasn't a competition, idiot!" Sanji shouted. Shouting was a bad idea, as was getting angry, as he began sucking in larger lungfuls of air that were more smoke than oxygen.

"No but I sure as hell pulled my weight, the least you could do is let me out first."

Sanji could already feel his head spinning, and his throat and lungs burned from the toxic air, but something about the stranger made him refuse to give in.

"I saved just as many people as you did, you bastard," Sanji gasped.

Their argument continued, a never ending cycle of insults and a competition in whose life was more valuable. They went at it despite the screaming ache in Sanji's lungs, and they were still at it up until the moment Sanji had lost consciousness.

"I said move it," the green-haired man repeated. "Your attitude already got us killed today, I'll be damned if I'm going to let it keep me out of heaven."

Sanji balked at the notion of his death, but the moment was brief before the rest of the moss head's words sunk in.

"I'm not the one that got us killed! That was you!"

The wait to get into heaven can be a rather long one, unless you have something to keep you busy. Fortunately for Sanji he'd be busy arguing with the green-haired man for the rest of his time.


	7. Chapter 7

_****__ohsorubbedraw asked: _Heheheh if you want to write a prompt...here it is! (idk if you've read or watched it though) Hunger Games AU, zosan/sanzo, you can write whatever...or how about one of them dies and the other one can only watch, or goes on a rampage.

_807 words  
Rated T_

* * *

Sanji knew their alliance had been a bad idea. Maybe it was easy for the others to simply dissolve their alliance after a time, but Sanji felt an attachment for the people he'd been working with. They were once his partners, people he trusted to watch over him while he slept, people who shared the same fears and concerns he did. Now they were his enemies, and he would either have to watch them die or kill them by his own hand. He wasn't sure which he preferred.

He felt especially close to Zoro. The bizarre looking green-haired bastard was annoying, lazy, and couldn't walk a straight line without getting lost, but despite their differences Sanji felt an immediate pull towards the guy. Zoro was pragmatic but merciful, callous but kind. He was an enigma to Sanji. In this kill or be killed setting, a cold and cruel reality, Zoro was taking a different approach; a middle route no one else could see.

Their relationship had been rocky from the start, built around their differences with a foundation of insults, but Sanji felt closer to Zoro than anyone else. He had some sort of deep connection with the other man, and he wished from the bottom of his heart that they'd been able to meet under different circumstances.

Sanji had no doubt Zoro would be the one to kill him. His skill with a sword was more than impressive, and what he lacked in strategy and finesse he more than made up for with sheer strength. He was the only one that could fight on par with Sanji. Sanji wasn't stupid enough to let himself be killed by the others; their skills were lacking, and he would have to make a really dumb mistake for one of them to get the better of him.

Speaking truthfully, Sanji knew it would come down to he and Zoro in the end. In fact, he'd planned on it, and he knew exactly what he would do when that happened.

Sanji was prepared to lay down his life for Zoro. If it came down to the two of them, he'd let Zoro kill him.

He'd considered killing himself first, sparing Zoro the guilt, but he knew the swordsman would see it as an act of pity. He wouldn't do that. He'd fight the green-haired man head on (because giving himself up would be just as bad as killing himself) and he'd make sure Zoro won.

That was the plan. He was ready for it.

Of course Zoro had to throw a wrench in his plan. Of course the moron couldn't just let Sanji make a decision and stick to it.

Of course the bastard that barely showed Sanji more than a trace of concern would slip between Sanji and the throwing knife one of the remaining tributes had thrown in a desperate effort to save her own life. It wasn't even a particularly good throw, but Sanji wasn't paying attention and it was at least well aimed.

Zoro's timing was unbeatable as he slid in between Sanji and the blade. Sanji watched in disbelief as the blade sank into Zoro's chest, and his blood blossomed like a deadly flower from the wound.

"Shit," Zoro cursed, crumpling, falling back against Sanji's chest where Sanji was ready to catch him.

Sanji watched in horror as Zoro struggled for breath, his gasps for air causing a gurgling sound that rang in Sanji's ears like it was being amplified by a loud speaker. He had no idea what had happened to the girl. She was gone before he could look up. She was lucky.

"This," Zoro managed between breaths. "Was not how I planned this to go," He coughed out.

Sanji's fingers flitted desperately around the wound. He wasn't sure what he should do. Pull the knife out? But what if Zoro only bled out faster? Apply pressure? But then what?

Zoro's fingers caught his, tangling with them and squeezing them in a grip that was surprisingly tight for how shallow his breathing had gotten.

"I'm sorry, Cook," Zoro wheezed out. His voice was weaker now. Fading every word he spoke. "I meant to get them all first," A pause. "At least you won't have to be the one to…"

"Shut up!" Sanji growled. "You shitty swordsman! You were supposed to win this!"

Zoro smiled up at Sanji, and despite the weighted feeling in his limbs, he managed to tangle one of his hands into the blond's soft golden strands. Sanji was crying, unrestrained tears landing in Zoro's hair.

Zoro had a lot he wanted to say, but he wouldn't get the chance. At that moment his body gave out, his vision darkened, and the last thing he saw before he blacked out entirely was the shape of his name formed on the blond's lips.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Put three characters in my ask box and I will write a fan fiction with each in it" - **awesometashis **gave me Zoro, Sanji, and Ace._

_722 words  
Rated T/M_

* * *

This was really pissing Zoro off… though he wasn't really sure why. Sanji was free to flirt with whoever he wanted, really. A few tumbles in the hold hardly counted as a lasting relationship. Besides, the stupid love-cook flirted with the girls constantly; Zoro was more than used to that. So what exactly about this situation was pissing Zoro off?

"Did you need anything else, Ace?"

Zoro tensed as the words grated against his skin. _Ace_. That fire wielding bastard had stopped in for a visit. He'd snuck aboard in the dead of night and surprised them all in the morning. He'd gotten Zoro in quite a bit of trouble with both the cook and the sea witch for sleeping on his watch. Not that it mattered, Ace was their friend so it wasn't like they were under attack.

"No, thank you, Sanji," Ace replied to the cook with a winning smile.

Sanji returned the smile with one of his own and moved on to crow over the girls. Ace's eyes trailed after him, his smile turning lecherous as he watched the cook bend over the table to snatch one of Robin's scones from Luffy's grasp. Zoro glowered into his glass of juice, trying hard not to notice these things, and trying even harder not to care.

"Hey, Zoro," Ace called quietly, leaning towards the swordsman, a conspiratorial smile on his face. "What do you think Sanji looks like naked?"

Ace was very fortunate that Zoro had already swallowed his sip of juice, otherwise he might have spit it out all over the flame man. "What?!"

"Come on," Ace smirked. "You can't tell me you've never pictured it. With those tight clothes he wears? You've got to be curious."

Zoro had been curious at one point. He'd find himself slipping into fantasies about what that shit-cook might look like under all those fussy clothes.

"He looks too skinny," Ace commented and Zoro was about half a second from replying that the cook was _not_ too skinny, before he reminded himself that he was not going to have this conversation.

Ace continued on anyway. "But I bet that's not the case. He's pretty strong, I bet he has a lot of muscle, all packed together on that lean frame."

Zoro really did not need to be visualizing the cook's muscles, rolling and flexing under his smooth, pale skin.

"And those legs," Ace sighed wistfully. "They're so long, they just go on forever. His legs are strong, right? What I wouldn't give to have those wrapped around me for the night."

Ace had no idea. Sanji's legs were powerful lean muscles and tendons wrapped around bone. Being between them, having them wrapped around you, was both terrifying and elating. The cook's true strength lay in those legs, and Zoro knew what it was like to be at their mercy… in more ways than one.

"Along with that shiny blond hair and those pretty blue eyes, your cook is really something to look at," Ace finished with a sip of his coffee.

The cook's hair was special. The shiny golden strands that felt like silk when Zoro ran his hands through it were really something. And those 'pretty blue eyes' were particularly amazing to Zoro. How they could go from a blue as cold as ice to something warmer like a summer's sky and back to something deep, almost grey, and thoughtful was beyond Zoro. It was like the ocean itself existed in Sanji's eyes and brought all of its wild unpredictability with it.

"Zoro?" Sanji called, looking quizzically at the swordsman. "Is something wrong?"

Zoro hadn't realized he'd been staring. Sanji wasn't the only one to notice, it seemed several of his crew members had noticed his absent minded staring at the love-cook. Zoro felt his face heat and lowered his head, studding his breakfast.

"Nothing's wrong, shit-cook," He replied to his eggs.

Sanji frowned but shrugged, returning to his cooing. From his left he could hear the fire user snickering. Zoro glared at him, and allowed one hand to rest threateningly on the hilt of one of his swords. Ace seemed to notice the action and raised one skeptical eyebrow at the swordsman.

"You're right about one thing, Ace," Zoro growled, low enough to keep any eavesdroppers from hearing. "He is _my_ Cook."


	9. Chapter 9

_From prompt queen **MyLadyDay** - "ZoSan, they're flies"._

_Words 245  
Rating K+_

* * *

The buzzing noise broken by the steady clinking of glass was getting on Sanji's nerves.

"Give it a rest already, Marimo," Sanji growled out irritably.

Zoro stopped tapping against the glass long enough to turn and glare at the cook. Or Sanji assumed it was a glare. The effect was kind of lost with his new compound eyes.

"Do you want to be stuck like this forever?" Zoro snapped.

"The others went to find the witch, there's nothing much we can do like this," Sanji sighed, flicking his wings in irritation.

"Well I'm not going to wait here to be rescued," Zoro scoffed before resuming his futile tapping against the glass.

Sanji growled, his patience snapping in two like a dry twig. "I never imagined you could ever possibly be more annoying, but having someone turn you into a fly is my worst nightmare."

"What did you say?" Zoro ground out.

"You heard me," Sanji spat. "And if that witch hadn't caught me in this stupid spell too, I would have smashed you with a swatter already."

Zoro landed against the glass wall of the jar they were trapped in. "You couldn't beat me even if you were still human."

Later, when the crew returned with the subdued witch in custody, they found their nakama-turned-flies buzzing wildly in the jar, bodies colliding occasionally.

"Look, they're playing!" Luffy exclaimed in amusement. "I want to be a fly so I can play with Sanji and Zoro too!"


	10. Chapter 10

_For **Gagakuma's** birthday_

_1,460 words  
Rated T_

* * *

_Being captive is boring_, Sanji thought, sighing heavily as he tried to settle himself down for a nap until his captors came back. He might as well, there was nothing better to do.

Unfortunately, the stiff ache in his arms that were cuffed behind his back and the cold hard press of the chair for too many hours made falling to sleep difficult. He tried shifting, hoping to encourage some blood flow to his numb rear, but to no avail.

Suddenly there was a loud racket coming from somewhere beyond his cell. A man's voice rang out, vaguely familiar but difficult to distinguish among the scuffle of feet and the echoes in the stone corridor.

Fortunately for Sanji they were coming closer, close enough to make out words and voices, though he immediately wished he couldn't.

"I'm moving, so why do you keep pushing me?!" Zoro's complaint reached Sanji's cell and seemed to reverberate off the stone and metal that made up his cell.

"Shut up," Another voice, probably the guard, spoke. His voice was much quieter and sounded dreadfully unamused by the fit the shitty swordsman was throwing.

"Ohh, I get it," Sanji could practically hear the sadistic smile on the swordsman's face. "You like touching men, right? You're more of a pervert than that pervert cook," Zoro chuckled, obviously amused by his own shitty joke.

As if Sanji wasn't having a bad enough day, he could hear the stop of their feet followed by the jingle of keys right outside of his cell door. /Oh no. No no no/, he mentally willed them to move on. Anywhere, the shitty swordsman could drown in the sea for all Sanji cared, just not—

His train of thought was detailed by the grating of the heavy cell door as it was pried open and a body was shoved inside.

Zoro fell to his knees, his balance compromised by the manacles securing his hands. He scraped painfully along the stone floor and sent a scathing look back at the burly guard that had shoved him in.

"That wasn't nice," Zoro chided but was ignored as the guard hauled him up by the collar of his filthy white shirt, manhandling him to a place beyond Sanji's field of vision.

There was a heavy thunk against his back, and he could hear Zoro's breathy exhale as the wind was knocked out of him. Sanji assumed he'd been forced into a cold hard chair much like his own. He jerked away from the brush of Zoro's hands against his and shot a glare over his shoulder as if Zoro could help it.

Once the guard had finished securing Zoro to his seat, he made for the door, stopping to share a sympathetic look with Sanji.

"He's your problem now," the guard said, and then he was gone, closing the door behind him and plunging Sanji into darkness with only the marimo for company. Great.

"What the hell are you doing, shitty swordsman?" Sanji grumbled irritably.

"Nice to see you too, Cook," Zoro chuckled. He didn't sound at all worried about his current predicament. Not that Sanji was worried about the marimo's predicament either. The bastard could rot in jail for all Sanji cared.

"How'd you end up in here, Marimo?" Sanji asked. "Another drunken bar fight?"

"I'm here to rescue the helpless damsel," Zoro smirked over his shoulder. His fingers brushed against Sanji's behind their backs. He hooked his fingers through Sanji's, squeezing the cook's slender digits in a gesture of reassurance. One that Sanji did not appreciate.

"I do not need rescuing!" Sanji growled, yanking his hands as far away from Zoro's as he could. It caused a painful wrench in his shoulders, but it was worth it to escape the bastard's grasp.

"Doesn't look that way to me," Zoro snorted.

Sanji couldn't exactly argue that, but he wasn't going to let Zoro get the best of him. "You're not exactly doing much better yourself, shitty-marimo," He pointed out smugly.

"No?" Zoro asked. He sounded too self-assured for someone so stuck, but it put Sanji a little on edge. He hated for Zoro to show him up.

There was a strange popping crunch, and something brushed against Sanji's hands. Something that felt metallic, but the touch was gone before he could identify what it might have been. There was a clattering noise immediately after, and Sanji could see something move out of the corner of his eye.

"Ah-hah," Zoro declared triumphantly.

Sanji's head snapped to the side. There Zoro stood, free of his bindings, by the one small window of the otherwise completely sealed cell.

"Robin really comes in handy when you need her to," He took a moment to laugh at his own joke before reaching through the narrow space between the bars. He pulled first sword through, then a second, and finally a third, securing each to his hip while Sanji watched in awe.

"What the hell?" Sanji asked, but at that moment there were three taps on the cell door.

Zoro strode over, tapping three times on the door himself. A small ring of keys was handed through the slot in the door. The hand that passed them off was elegant and familiar…a hand Sanji had worshiped at least once before.

"Thanks, Robin," Zoro said, accepting the keys and turning back to Sanji.

"Robin-chan?" Sanji asked, curiously. He swore he could hear her answering chuckle from a distance.

"Sure, I needed a little help," Zoro shrugged. "Now," He leaned forward, his hands supporting his weight against the back of the chair on either side of Sanji's body. Sanji was effectively trapped, even more now than before.

"Pay up," Zoro said to him.

"What?" Sanji frowned, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Pay up," Zoro repeated. "When the prince comes to save the princess, he always gets a kiss, right?"

"Who's a fucking princess?!" Sanji spat. "Just let me out of here, you shitty marimo!"

"Not until you kiss me," Zoro demanded, leaning forward slightly, invading Sanji's personal space. "Come on, Cook. I'm risking my life here for you."

"And precious Robin-chwan's too," Sanji glowered.

"She volunteered," Zoro shrugged dismissively. "So? My reward?"

Sanji was dying for a cigarette. He wasn't sure exactly how long he's been locked in this shitty cell but it had to have been at least a day. His arms and ass were sore, he had to piss worse than he could ever remember, and he was _dying_ for a cigarette.

"One fucking kiss, Marimo," He growled before leaning forward, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against Zoro.

Zoro kissed him back, hard, pushing Sanji back against the chair with the force of his lips, stealing his breath away. Sanji would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it, just a little bit. Zoro could really kiss. For a moment Sanji forgot where he was, forgot that he was imprisoned, tied up, and uncomfortable in his bonds. For one moment it was just the movement of Zoro's clever lips against his own and nothing else.

But when the marimo's tongue flicked questioningly against his lips, Sanji decided that was enough.

"Back off, shithead," He gritted out. "And get me the hell out of these cuffs."

"I'm one step ahead of you," Zoro smirked, producing the manacles from behind Sanji's back. Apparently he'd been working on unlocking them the whole time he was kissing Sanji, and there was something infuriating about that to the cook.

Zoro freed Sanji's legs from the chair easily, and narrowly dodged a kick to the head once he'd done so.

"Hey!" Zoro protested, but Sanji ignored him.

Sanji stretched, joints popping as they loosened up. He groaned in relief and turned back to the marimo. Zoro was eyeing him the same way Luffy might eye a pile of meat and Sanji smirked, arching his back in one final stretch that he knew Zoro would appreciate.

"Hurry up and open the door, shitty swordsman," Sanji smirked. This might be his ticket out of here quickly and it seemed to keep the swordsman quiet, which was an added bonus. "The sooner we get back to the ship, the better, right?"

Unfortunately, it seemed Sanji's bribe worked a little too well. Rather than unlocking the door quietly, Zoro drew his swords and made quick work of the thick metal…which then landed with an alarming crash that reverberated up and down the stone walls. It took the guards no time at all to find them, and the escape from the prison was narrow even with Robin's help.

And needless to say, after that little stunt Sanji didn't feel much like speaking to Zoro at all, let alone making good on his offers.


	11. Chapter 11

_314 words  
Rated T_

* * *

_You're not even worth holding a conversation with._

Sanji shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the nasty voice that had been trying all day to corrupt his mind. Ever since Zoro had walked out the door that morning, Sanji hadn't moved from the couch. He sat staring at the TV. He wasn't even sure what program was playing, but the distraction had been enough to keep those evil thoughts at bay.

_You're disgusting. Can you even blame him for getting sick of you? _

No, Sanji didn't blame Zoro. Their relationship had been rocky to start with. Zoro leaving had only been a matter of time, and honestly Sanji had been surprised it had lasted as long as it did.

_No one wants to put up with you. You'll be this way forever. Ruining people's lives, disturbing their peaceful existences. Right up until you die, you'll be nothing more than a black speck in the lives of everyone who's ever had to deal with you._

Sanji was sure he wouldn't see Zoro again. No one ever came back after leaving that way. Luffy would probably be by in a couple of days for Zoro's things. Then he'd be gone.

_No one wants you around._

Sanji glanced up at the sword rack above their mantel…his mantel. Zoro's swords, his most prized possessions, sat proudly on display. Zoro had to have been really desperate to leave to have left them behind.

_You deserve to die alone._

Sanji stood, scooping up the remote to turn off the TV. He spent one moment taking in the disturbing silence of his apartment. It was so much more quiet than he was used to…but that was probably the way it would be from now on.

_You should die alone._

Sanji turned from the living room, making for his bedroom. He curled into his large bed, alone, and slept.


	12. Chapter 12

_**lexiangrybird asked:** That sad tumblr fic thing with Zoro left...you should most definitely do more of it_

_473 words  
Rated K+_

* * *

Sanji wasn't in the mood for company, but the incessant knocking at the door was working directly against his wishes. He had a feeling he knew who it would be. Luffy, most likely, or if he was really unlucky - Nami. One of Zoro's friends for sure, here to gather his things so that Zoro never had to see him again.

With willpower he didn't know he possessed, Sanji got himself out of bed. He kept the comforter draped around him as if it might help protect him from the onslaught of dark looks or rude comments he was no doubt about to receive.

The banging on the door continued until Sanji clicked the lock back. The person on the other side paused and waited for Sanji to open the door. Sanji took a deep breath before turning the knob and tugging the door.

"God dammit, Cook, I've been knocking for almost ten minutes! The old lady down the hall did that thing where she glares at you because god forbid you make any noise in the damn hallway."

Zoro's rant was lost on Sanji as he took in the other's appearance. Zoro looked tired; dark bags under his eyes evident even under the tanned skin.

"You look like shit," Zoro commented, breaking Sanji's train of thought.

"I could say the same to you," Sanji snapped. This was the worst possible scenario. For Zoro to come here himself meant that Sanji would have to watch Zoro walk out on him twice. He wasn't sure he could handle that.

"Cook," Zoro started, pausing to sigh and gesturing words with his hands that his mouth seemed unable to form.

"You came for your stuff, right?" Sanji asked, stepping aside to let Zoro in and turning towards the hall. "That's fine. I'll be in the bedroom. I could gather your clothes while I'm in there..."

Sanji was cut off but a tug at the blanket around him. He stumbled backwards, falling back into an embrace that was both familiar and now heart breaking.

Sanji couldn't bring himself to pull away, no matter how much he knew he should. He needed to cut Zoro from his life, and accept that that was how things would be. But the arms around him tightened, derailing his train of thought.

"I'm sorry," Zoro muttered against his ear. "I didn't mean it. I still love you."

Tears welled in Sanji's eyes.

"I don't know if you can forgive me," Zoro started again, but Sanji didn't let him finish. Instead he turned in Zoro's arms and wrapped his own around the marimo's neck.

Zoro muttered something against his hair, but Sanji didn't hear it, lost in the feel of Zoro's arms tightening around him, lost in the sound of Zoro's heart beat, and lost in the feeling of being whole once more.


End file.
